nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Epping railway station
}} Epping railway station is on the Northern Line of the Sydney Trains network, and Metro North West Line of the Sydney Metro network in Sydney, Australia. It serves the suburb of Epping, a significant commercial and residential area. Epping is a significant interchange station and is the western terminus of the Epping to Chatswood Line. Easy Access to all platforms is available via lifts. Epping is staffed 24 hours everyday.https://transportnsw.info/stop?q=10101429#/ History When the Main Northern Line opened on 17 September 1886, a single platform known as Field of Mars was built on the western side of the line opposite Chester Street. The platform was renamed Carlingford on 5 April 1887. The station was renamed Epping when it opened in its current location on 7 October 1899 as an island platform. An additional island platform was added in 1928. The centre track was originally a terminating road, and was served by platforms on each side between both island platforms. This was intended as part of Dr Bradfield's proposed Epping to St Leonards line. A new booking office on the footbridge was added in 1967 after the original wooden structure was destroyed by fire. Upgrade works began in 2004 to prepare the station for the Epping to Chatswood railway line. Works included a new concourse & pedestrian overpass, wider platforms, an underground transfer concourse and the addition of two underground platforms for the new line. The new aerial concourse was constructed to the north of the 1967 concourse, which was demolished. The above ground upgrades were completed on 14 April 2007, while the underground concourse and platforms were opened on 23 February 2009 in conjunction with the new line. In 2013, Epping underwent a Transport Interchange Upgrade. This included upgrading the footpath, road, pavement, kerb and guttering and the installation of a new bench seat at the bus stop.https://www.transport.nsw.gov.au/projects/current-projects/transport-access-program-completed On September 30th, 2018, after the last Epping-Chatswood Rail Link service was completed (by Tangara T Sets T53 and T74), platforms 5 and 6 closed for 6-7 months to be converted for use specifically by driverless rapid-transit metro services as part of the Sydney Metro network. Platform 5 operates metro services to Chatswood via the former ECRL (Macquarie University, Macquarie Park, North Ryde) while platform 6 runs metro services to Tallawong, stopping at 8 new metro-exclusive stations - Cherrybrook, Castle Hill, Hills Showground, Norwest, Bella Vista, Kellyville, Rouse Hill and Tallawong. The two platforms reopened for Sydney Metro services on 26th May 2019. Signalbox Epping signal box opened on 31 October 1928 and operated the interlocking at Epping until its closure on 12 November 2006. The original miniature lever frame was replaced by an NX panel circa 1980. Control of the area was transferred to Strathfield signal box, and then to the new Homebush Control Centre in October 2008. Configuration Epping station sits in the centre of the suburb's commercial district, between Langston Place and Beecroft Road. Access to the station is via an overhead concourse with ticketing facilities and ticket gates. The unpaid area of the concourse connects to a covered pedestrian footbridge over the busy Beecroft Road. As well as providing access to the station, this enables thoroughfare between the two sides of the railway line. The station consists of three above ground platforms and two underground platforms. The above ground platforms are connected to the overhead concourse. The underground platforms are accessed from the above ground platforms via escalators through an underground transfer concourse and a lift for wheelchair access. Unusually for Sydney Trains stations, Epping's above ground platforms are not aligned with each other. With the conversion of the centre terminating track to a bi-directional main line in 1979, the platform face on the up (platform 1) side was fenced off. As part of the 2000s upgrading works, the fencing was switched to the opposite platform. As of 2019, the underground platforms are serviced by Sydney Metro, while the above-ground platforms are served by Sydney Trains suburban T9 Northern Line and NSW TrainLink intercity Central Coast and Newcastle Line services. Platforms and services The station is served by eight trains per hour each way, with additional trains during weekday peak hours. | p1astop = Suburban services to Gordon via Strathfield and City | p1anotes = | p1blinename = | p1bstop = Intercity services to Central (i) via Strathfield | p1bnotes = | p2alinename = | p2astop = Intercity services to Gosford, Wyong, and Newcastle via Hornsby | p2anotes = | p2blinename = | p2bstop = Suburban services to Hornsby, and some terminating services | p2bnotes = | p3linename = | p3stop = Intercity services to Gosford, Wyong, and Newcastle via Hornsby | p3notes = | p5linename = | p5stop = Metro services to Chatswood via Macquarie Park | p5notes = | p6linename = | p6stop = Metro services to Tallawong via Castle Hill | p6notes = }} Epping Station does not have a Platform 4. Map Category:Central Coast and Newcastle line Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Sydney Trains Category:Stations Category:Sydney Metro Category:Metro North West Line Category:Sydney Metro stations Category:Suburban stations Category:Stations with disabled access Category:NSW TrainLink Stations Category:Sydney Metro Northwest Category:Transport Access Program: Completed Category:City of Parramatta